Ghost Teen
by JazzParks96
Summary: Moving to a new town is always a difficult thing but being half ghost with a crazy guy after her makes it even more complicated. Add to that a volatile werewolf that is crazy about you and then you have my hectic life.


Chapter one

(Jolie P.O.V)

My name is Jolie West. I am 17 years old and have black hair and blue eyes. Right now I am in the car driving to my new home. You might be thinking that I am moving with my family but I'm not. I am moving to a reservation named La Push with my best friend Mark Clearwater. Mark is a werewolf and you might think that I would freak out but I didn't because I was the freak first. One year before he turned into a giant wolf I had an accident in my parent's lab. My parents hunt ghosts. One of the machines broke and electrocuted me. As a result of that I am now a half ghost half human. I can chose when I want to go ghost and when I don't, my hair turns white and my eyes turn green. Where I used to live there where a lot of ghosts and since I am the only person able to fight them I had to. That is one of the reasons I chose to move with Mark to La Push, the other reason is my parents. The whole town thinks they are freaks and that includes me. My sister became a lawyer and moved to New York, she is the only person other than Mark that knows I can turn into a ghost hybrid. Marks family loves me and when they said it was okay for me to come live with them I was so happy. They said since it was so short notice that I had to share a room with Mark. His family decided to move back to La Push when he first transformed. Apparently they had a whole pack of wolves down there.

"Guys we are here." April says, she is Marks mom and Dave is his dad. April has blond hair and blue eyes with an amazing body. Dave is a real native with short black hair and brown eyes, tall, tan and muscled. Mark is almost his exact double but he has his moms blue eyes.

"Finally!" Mark whines. I slap his arm and laugh but I do get out. The house was nice, it is two story house. On the first floor there is a living room and kitchen that took almost half of the first floor. There is a bathroom in the back. On the second floor are the master bedroom and our room with a bathroom and storage room. I walk to the front of the house and on the grass I bend backwards so I was in a bridge. My muscles were so tens from sitting in the car for hours and this always helped me stretch out the kinks in my body. 30 seconds later I heard a whole bunch of people coming towards us. I bend my neck looking in their direction to see a bunch of guys walking toward us. Mark was the closes so he went to great them. When he got close to them they all looked like brothers. I guess this is the pack. He smiled and turned towards me.

"Jolie come meet the guys." He yells.

"Come and get me." I yell back, flipping my legs over my head so I was straight up again. He gives me an evil smirk and runs straight at me. I laugh and wait until he is close enough to grab his shoulder; I grab his shoulder and flip over his head. As soon as I am on the ground with my back towards him I stretch my leg out and spin around pulling Marks legs from underneath him. I get up and smirk at him.

"Remember I have a year of fighting on you, plus I didn't even use my powers. You really need to learn how to fight." I tell him. He huffs and gets up. I turn around and get my phone out. I go to my notes and re-type the numbers.

"Okay that is now two for mark and fifty-three for Jolie." I tell Mark. I was just about to turn around but I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ow, oh come on." I whined.

"You lost get over it not even the football team could beat me up." Then I notice where we are going towards the pack. He puts me down and wraps his arm around my shoulder

"Guys this is my best friend Jolie." He says proudly.

"Jolie this is my cousin Seth." Mark tells me pointing at a young kid about fourteen or fifteen.

"Sam the pack leader." He points at the oldest guy.

"Jacob, Quil and Embry." He says pointing at three guys.

"Paul and Jared are not here, you'll meet them at school tomorrow." Mark says. I nod and waved.

"Hey." I get some 'heys' and 'Hi's' in return. Seth laughs bringing my and all the others attention to him.

"What's funny?" Jacob asks. Seth gets a smile on his face and turns toward Mark.

"You getting your ass kicked by a human girl that's what is funny." Seth tells them pointing at Mark. I roll my eyes and look at Mark.

"Why does everyone think just because I can kick a werewolf's ass that I'm completely human?" I ask him, he shrugs when I look back over towards the others they all had shocked faces except for Sam. He had an angry look on his face.


End file.
